Unruly Party
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: It's Sasuke's 21st party and the power just went out, stopping the music and turning off all the lights, managing to kill the party. Everyone wants to leave but will Itachi let them?


A/N: My lovely people! I'm back! Oh God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave this long but my mother had eye surgery, I had to take care of the house, work was demanding and I am a senior! But this is a one-shot to get me back in the groove.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Unruly Party by Popcaan

Summary: It's Sasuke's 21st party and the power just went out, stopping the music and turning off all the lights, managing to kill the party. Before everyone leaves Itachi decides to save the party!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

Houses lined these perfect looking streets, the grasses were green and glowed ominously under the artificial lights. One house in particular had multiple cars parked in front of it, the glass windows and front door vibrated with the beat of the thumping music. Inside the house you can find the living room, kitchen and hallways occupied with hundreds of people dancing and drinking. Suddenly, the lights went out, making a few people (stupid sluts) scream and the rest to groan in disappointment.

"What the fuck?! You have to be fucking kidding me, I was just getting into the fucking groove!" screamed a silver haired man who seemed to have either lost his shirt or took it off.

"Shut up Hidan, it was a power outage, which I had told Deidara would happen eventually" remarked a red haired man who went by the name Sasori.

Since the party seemed to have diminished with the power being out people began to gather their bearings (and drunk friends) and head towards the door. One male in particular watched the scene with cool black eyes that drifted over towards where his Otouto stood, the look in his eyes said it all ve if it didn't show on his face. With a resigned sigh the male calmly pushed himself off the wall and headed towards his group of friends.

* * *

><p>"See yah Sasuke"<p>

"Bye Sasuke!"

"Great party Sasuke ... Y'Know before the lights and shit went out"

"Bye S'ke!"

With a sigh Sasuke Uchiha watched all of his friends and associates head towards the door, it was all Deidara's fault as to why the power went out, they had told him about using all those outlets for the unnecessary shit. Suddenly a noise cut through and rose above the sound of shuffling feet ad drunken mumbles, people stopped and turned toward the noise which grew louder and was accompanied by another sound. Sasuke then seen the most surprising shit, his brother Itachi stood up on a table and started singing!

* * *

><p>Itachi stood on top of the table feeling like a bit of a fool, but the thought of saving his brothers party if what kept him going. Beckoning Sasuke forward he began doing something that no one has heard him do but his mother Mikoto.<p>

_VSOP still a pop and wi money nuff__  
><em>_Unruly no mix in a funny stuff__  
><em>_G she a handle the Henny rough__  
><em>_Suh shi haffi get buddy nuff_

(It started low but gradually grew in volume, blending perfectly with the sounds in the background.)

_From mi leave mi yard__  
><em>_Every party mi stop__  
><em>_Gyal, around 40 mi got__  
><em>_From a raving thing every party mi shot__  
><em>_Tomorrow everything mi forgot_

(Sasuke looked shocked but was also smiling, which is what Itachi was going for.)

_Wid dem yah high grade weed weh mi burn__  
><em>_Whole heap a people a lay down a ground__  
><em>_Gyal a tell mi shi hide and the moon and the sun__  
><em>_When rum buss in a dem head like gun_

(People trickled back into the house when they heard the singing from inside)

_Mi seh Sasuke don't worry  
>Yo safe wid mi<em>

(One glance at Naruto's wide blue eyes and open mouth and the dancing people gave Itachi the courage to finish this song.)

_Don't watch nobody  
>Put it pon mi<em>

(Deidara soon joined Itachi on the table to provide some hip swirling moves that no one (not even the shapely women) could do.)

_Wi a party, wi young wi no deh over 40  
>Nobody nuh shakey like Coby<br>Yo know mi_

(The party was back in full swing, it seemed weird not to have a real thumping beat but Itachi's smooth voice cascading over the drunk people was enough.)

_Gyal a post dem instagram picture  
>A prove who ticker<br>Anytime shi drink the strong liquor  
>Anywhere pon courts furniture<br>The rum already, meck shi come already  
>The high way done already<br>Wa mount a bloodclaat weed weh mi bun already  
>Gyal a fret pon the skull already<em>

(Getting into the groove, Sasuke grabbed a nearby girl and they began doing what could only be described as sex with clothes on ... Not that the skimpy skirt and top could be called clothes.)

_Mi seh Sasuke don't worry  
>Yo safe wid mi<em>

_Don't watch nobody  
>Put hi paw mi<em>

_Wi a party, wi young wi no deh over 40  
>Nobody nuh shakey like Coby<br>Yo know mi_

(Itachi himself was having a good time, his brother was happy, the party wasn't ruined and their parents wouldn't be back until tomorrow night.)

_Right no bottle no have cork  
>Bad gyal in a dem pretty tight shirts<br>Dem a gimmi number in advance  
>A seh likkle more a the lap dance<br>God know nobody nah sleep  
>Straight money pull up fi Niko and Creek<br>Mi and Mini a rave the whole week  
>Fi mi woman a promise mi one week<em>

Everyone gave a raving applause as Itachi finished up his song, it made him flush with pride and a bit of embarrassment, he never did like to draw attention to himself. As he stepped down from the table the power came back on, music immediately coming back to life and once again thumping the windows. Sasuke appeared next to him and in a rare moment of affection, hugged him. Itachi smiled softly and hugged him back, it was an Unruly Party indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: This story came to me as I FINALLY got this song downloaded, and it was also for my best friend who loves Naruto and doesn't care much for dancehall ... Should have made Itachi sing that other song that he believes is soo perverted ... SOFT man, can't take a little rawness in your music :P. I'll probably get back into writing more once my computer stops being fucking stupid. Until next time!


End file.
